


Up On Melancholy Roof

by MadameFolie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Meditation, chilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: The stress of the night before a competition is a little less heavy with someone to help shoulder it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Synchronized Screaming flashfic challenge! This week's theme: Poem titles.   
> Prompt: Leo/Guang Hong - Up on top

Suddenly, the stars are gone. And in their place is Guang Hong.  
  
“Hey,” he says, hair falling in his face as he leans over where Leo’s lying prone. Patiently, he waits until Leo thumbs out his earbuds to speak. “Meditating hard?”  
  
“Heh. It’s not working so good. I think we need a waterfall.” He cranes his neck, stretching out the kinks. Rooftop cement isn’t super kind to his joints. “Niagara’s not too far. If I can grab us a car, you wanna go?” Ha. Guang Hong scrunches up his face, little crinkles gathering around his nose.  
  
“Pass. Like I need to take another beating.” No kidding. Leo saw the way he hit the ice during warmups today. That’s gotta be sore still. They’ve got the whole roof, but he shuffles over a little to make room.  
  
“How’s the bruising?” So Guang Hong seats himself neatly beside him, chin perched on one knee as the other lies splayed like a branch downed by snow.   
  
“Not as bad as I thought it would be.” He turns his palms over, lines stark on his skin in the safety lights. “My costume’s got gloves, anyway.”  
  
They cool his bruises on the concrete, branches of the earbuds split between them. Guang Hong doesn’t mind letting him DJ for them, it’s his chilling out playlist. Honestly, if he listens to his short program song one more time today, he’ll crack. Guang Hong shuts his eyes and, just. Breathes. In time with the music. Leo watches his chest rise and fall with the rhythm and waits. And inhales. And counts. And tries again.


End file.
